


How to Train Your Star Pupil

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter is overwhelmed by his course load. Lucky for him, his favorite teacher wants to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 69
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my Corona Quarantine project- I'll be posting a short chapter once a day and I'm taking suggestions to help keep the inspiration flowing.

Peter dug the toe of his shoes in the carpet. He couldn’t meet Mr. Stark’s eye, but he could feel the man’s gaze burning into his face. It was quiet for a long time. He stood listening to rhe chatter of students returning to their dorms. Soon the building was empty. Still they stood there. Between them sat Peter’s term paper.

Peter braved a glance up and flinched. Mr. Stark had taken off his glasses and the end was in his mouth, chewing as he thought.

“You don’t deny it, then?” He said, quiet, refusing to yell. He rarely yelled. Peter might have a heart attack if he did. Something Peter respected about the man was how he kept his cool in the face of unruly and rude nineteen year olds.

Mr. Stark sighed. He set his glasses down on his desk and rubbed his temples. “Peter,” he said. “This is the second time. I can’t let it go again.”

Peter’s throat tightened. He was going to lose everything. He’d be kicked out, lose his scholarship, and have to go back home to May, empty handed. He was afraid to spend his life flipping burgers, but it was scarier to think of how he disappointed her.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered, voice cracking.

Mr. Stark put his glasses back on and leaned over the desk.

“You’re the brightest student in my class. Every one of your teachers sings you praises during lunch hours. If I report this, you will be expelled and… it will be the greatest loss this school has ever seen.”

Peter blinked his wet eyes, slowly looking up at his teacher. “You said…”

“I said I can’t let this go again. As in, I can’t let it go unpunished. Last time, I gave you a warning. No more stolen papers. You disobeyed me and you broke school policy.”

“It’s just-”

He held up a hand. “You have a heavy course load. Way too heavy. Three minors, Peter? Why do you have three minors? That’s way too much to take on.”

“I just want to learn.”

Mr. Stark gave him a sympathetic smile. “How much are you really learning when you’re not getting any sleep at night? Here’s the deal. You listening?” He sat back in his seat and held Peter’s eye.

Peter nodded.

“Good. First thing, we deal with this here and now and when you walk out of this room I drop that paper in the shredder. Still with me?”

Peter nodded again. “You want me to redo the paper?”

“More than that. Tomorrow, first thing, you’re going down to the office and your dropping a minor. Then I’ll give you until the weekend to give me an essay written by you. I’ve already put an A into the system for this paper so it wouldn’t effect your transcript so I expect you to earn it.”

Peter’s heart soared. Mr. Stark was being more than generous and he’d done nothing to deserve it. He’d cheated on the paper because he had way too much to get done. He didn’t want to drop a minor, but it would leave him with one less class which would even give him a free hour every other day. Why hadn’t he thought of that himself?

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!”

“Don’t thank me yet, kid. I didn’t tell you want we’re going to do about this now.”

“Whatever it is I’ll do it! Please, Mr. Stark. Let me prove to you that I deserve this.”

“This isn’t about proving anything to me. I know you deserve this. You’re an excellent student. You just took on too much. But you have to accept that choices come with consequences.”

Peter nodded again. Whatever it took to stay in school, to keep Mr. Stark on his side. Hell, if Mr. Stark wanted him to stop in blow him every day after class, he’d do it. For the rest of the year, too.

“Come here, Peter.”

Peter swallowed. He let his bag slide off his shoulder. Had he guessed correctly?

He walked around the desk and stood in front of his teacher. Mr. Stark looked him over. He was right. He could almost laugh at the cliche, but he was too hot for teacher. He’d had this fantasy a million times. He just wondered what would happen if he said no.

Hands rough with callouses, slid up under his t-shirt to rest on his sides. Mr. Stark took a slow breath in as his hands slid up. Peter let him take his shirt off, raising his arms up. He gasped as the man drew him in. His lips pressed to Peter’s abdomen, then kissed a line up. He was already breathing too hard, his body was so unused to be being touched.

“Peter,” Mr. Stark drew him back into the moment. “If you want me to stop, say so.”

“I thought this was a punishment.”

“If you’re not comfortable, I won’t punish you. We can forget about this and as long as you take care of your schedule and your paper, I still won’t report you. I want you to succeed in school. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“And this is what? You teaching me?”

“If you agree to it.”

Peter could feel his face burning now and he wondered how long his cheeks had already been pink. That sounded like an arrangement that lasted longer than this day. But they could talk about that later. Mr. Stark’s thumbs were rubbing impatient circles on his sides and it was making him antsy.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

“You sure?” He looked up, an eyebrow raised. He pressed another kiss to his skin that make him shiver. “You’re shaking.”

Peter nodded. “I’m just… I’m not used to…”

“Being touched? And you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Because you want me to or because I want to?”

“Both,” Peter said.

Mr. Stark drew him onto his lap. He sat straddling his thighs. Slowly, he pulled him in as if to kiss him.

“Tell me to stop,” he said.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Peter said.

He kissed him. It was something Peter hadn’t even dared to fantasize about. Kissing had seemed too intimate. He was afraid to let himself feel that it was in case it meant less to Mr. Stark than it did to him. He drew him in closer, holding him in his arms. Peter laid his hands on the man’s chest. He could feel the beat of his racing heart. When the kissing stopped, they sat, gazing at each other for a long moment.

“That’s not your punishment,” Mr. Stark said.

“God, I hope not. That was a dream,” Peter said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s best student has breaking school rules to survive an overwhelming schedule. It’s his duty as a teacher to help him out... or maybe he’s just attracted to young pretty boys.

Tony turned Peter around in his lap. His bare back pressed against his chest. He wasn’t shaking anymore, but he still shivered with every touched as though the sensation were new and unbearable. He trailed his fingers up his arms, wrapped a hand around his pretty neck, and pulled him back, letting his head rest against his shoulder. He smiled when he heard the excited little gasp Peter made at the pressure against his throat. He wasn’t even choking him. The pressure was very light. They could explore that later if Peter decided to come back. A part of him was anxious to know if this were a fling and if Peter would want more after he’d fulfilled his very obvious fantasy.

His left hand explored while the right, held the young man in place. He loved the way he shivered, the way his breath caught, as his fingers traveled up his thigh. He watched every tiny movement Peter made from a twitch in his fingers to his steady breathing as he touched everything in his reach. The boy sighed, relaxing into his hold. He soaked up the attention like he was starved for it with perfect obedience that never questioned or asked him for more. He teased him all while weighing his options.

He wanted this punishment to serve as both a consequence and a opportunity. If Peter obeyed what he asked him to do, there could be more. If he refused, then he would know that Peter’s fascination with him was a shallow pool. He didn’t let himself want more. He wouldn’t be hurt by this boy. No matter how pretty, how sweet, or how impressively brilliant.

His fingers found one of Peter’s nipples and he gasped. “Mr. Stark,” he breathed. He was going to be starved for the way he said his name when this was over. He’d have to drink his fill now.

The hand on his neck squeezed just a little tighter, tilted his head back just a little further. He pressed a kissed to Peter’s temple. “Finish undressing and bend over my desk.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark,” he said. He was eager to please as he slipped out of the man’s hands and stood up. He faced away, pulling down his pants, bending, sticking out that plump ass that Tony had been dying to get his hands on since day one. He hesitated to pull off his briefs, but only for a second. Then he was bare and blushing as he turned around. His hands covered his groin until he thought better of it and pulled them away to his sides.

He remembered seeing a flash of muscle that was more defined before. It had been the first day of class and Peter’s t-shirt had been a bit short as he stretched. He was softer now. Still strong, but he clearly didn’t have as much time to care for himself as he’d had before. Soft or strong, he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

After a moment of awkward embarrassment, Peter remembered his order and bent over the desk. Tony stood and slowly began to clear the space. He didn’t want Peter knocking into things and the slow movements would both give Peter time to get comfortable and build up the anticipation. And to give him some time to think it through. Even change his mind. He was breaking a second school rule today and Tony was just as culpable.

He stood at the front of his desk. Peter looked up at him. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk and his pupils were wide. Tony smirked. He wasn’t changing his mind any time soon. He reached up and loosened his tie and Peter’s eyes followed the movement. The boy swallowed. Tony caught his chin and held his eyes.

“Going to be a good boy and take your punishment?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he agreed, breathless.

“I still haven’t told you what I’m going to do to you.”

“I don’t care, sir. Anything you want.”

Tony felt his lips twitch up into a smile. “You can’t agree to something when you don’t know what it is. Not only is it unwise, I would never put you in that position. So I’m going to tell you. Are you listening?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony stroked his thumb over Peter’s cheek. He was soft and smooth. No stubble. He wondered if the boy could even grow a beard.

“I’m going to spank your pretty ass pink to start.” Peter only seemed to grow more excited. “Then you’re going to get hard for me. And you’re not going to cum. In fact you’re not going to cum until you’ve placed an A plus paper on my desk. However long it takes. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

Rolling up his sleeves, he walked back around his desk. Peter shifted his position, bracing himself. Tony stroked a hand down his back to help him settle.

“When you need to stop, say so.”

“Yes, sir.”

He wouldn’t be able to tan his ass red with his bare hand, but perhaps that was for the best. He admired the jiggle of Peter’s ass as his hand came down on it. He gasped as if he hadn’t expected it to hurt. Tony smiled to himself. It wasn’t long before Peter was whimpering quietly. He would have encouraged him to be louder if they weren’t in the school. Next time, he’d make sure Peter could scream if he wanted. He’d be beautiful strung up with the red lines from a flogger marking his skin.

Tony counted twenty before he stopped. His hand tingled, but he imagined Peter’s ass felt far worse. Or better one might say, as he could see Peter’s cock was hard between his legs. He gasped when Tony’s hand wrapped around it.

“Mr. Stark,” he moaned, whimpering against the desk top.

It was a minute at the most before he could see Peter’s balls draw up, before his breath came to fast. He took his hand away and listened to the sweet mewling Peter made as he fought back his orgasm.

“Good boy, Peter.” He let him relax for a second. “Can you go again?”

“Yes, please, sir.” He was breathing too hard. He’d have to keep an eye on that.

Peter moaned at his touch. He went slow this time, letting it build up with steady strokes of his hand. Peter was a noisy partner. He showed his appreciation with a litany of excited sounds. Tony enjoyed watching him squirm and whine. He let him get close again before stopping.

“Please more, sir,” he asked before Tony could even open his mouth.

“Turn over,” he said.

Clumsy, but obedient, Peter turned over onto his back. He set his heels on the edge of the desk. He seemed to struggle with the desire to look up at Tony and the desire to hide his face. He wondered how many partners he’d had previously to be so shy. Or maybe it was the situation itself that embarrassed him.

“Please,” Peter said again. Tony appreciated the reassurance that he was still comfortable. He started just by dragging his fingers over his skin. He was so sensitive and so worked up that his cock jumped as he touched his thigh.

The pretty pink blush on his cheeks had spread down into his panting chest. His curls were a mess from his squirming against the desk. Tony couldn’t help but picture him this beautiful and fucked out on his own bed. It was too late. If Peter didn’t come back to him it would certainly break his heart.

The boy sighed, head falling back as Tony wrapped his hand around his cock once more. He couldn’t help but notice Peter had never once reached for it himself. Naturally submissive. The faces he made as his need to orgasm grew had Tony licking his lips. His own cock was hard and neglected in his pants, but he much preferred making a pretty boy squirm to getting himself off and with Peter it was an easy choice.

It was clearly a lot harder for him to hold back this time. His chest was heaving and every breath carried his name on a whimper. He watched his toes curl and his thighs clench. Then he stopped, listening to him whine, watching his squirm, hips jerking usually.

“Mr. Stark,” he whimpered.

Tony smiled and pushed sweaty curls back from his face. “You’re okay, Peter. Relax.”

Peter let out a long breath. His hands squeezed into fists, then slowly unfurled. Tony stroked his cheek and after a while Peter calmed and pressed back into the touch.

“Thank you, sir,” he said and Tony almost all restraint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter new relationship with his teacher is off to an intense start. He's pretty sure being this horny can actually kill you.

The only reason Peter was sure he wasn’t dreaming was because of Mr. Stark’s hands on him. It felt way too real to be a dream. He helped him up from the desk, always keeping a gentle hand on him as he steadied himself after swaying on his feet. He’d never been so hard in his life. He rarely denied himself and he’d never done it so many times. It certainly didn’t help that it was the sexiest man on the planet who had done it to him. It didn’t help that it was only the second time a person other than him had touched his own dick either.

Mr. Stark picked his clothes up from the floor. He half expected him to shove the bundle into his arms and kick him out. Instead, he set them gently on the desk top then picked his underwear from the pile. He knelt down, looking up at Peter.

“Step in,” he said, holding them out. Offering to help him dress. His heart fluttered. He was going to fall in love with this man.

He let his teacher dress him and as he pulled his shirt down over his head, Mr. Stark caught his chin and tilted it up to kiss him once again. He couldn’t help taking a step closer, pressing their bodies together, soaking up his warmth. Mr. Stark moaned at the press of his tongue, his hands squeezed his ass, his cock was hard against his hip. Peter was pretty sure he was going to cum anyway if they didn’t stop. It was too much for his senses.

But it didn’t stop. In fact, they ended up back in Mr. Stark’s chair, making out while Peter straddled his lap. When they stopped Mr. Stark had dark eyes and kiss swollen lips and Peter could stay on his lap forever, but a glance at the clock told him they had been here for two hours. It had been two hours since class ended and they were one hour into Mr. Stark’s office hours. At any moment, they could have been caught.

Peter climbed off the man’s lap, but he let him pull him down into one last kiss. “Come see me tomorrow,” he said.

Peter nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s not an order…” he smiled. “Don’t forget your assignment and your punishment. And that is an order.” He winked and Peter couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed his bag from the floor and hurried out. He ruffled his hair with his fingers to get it to settle more naturally and smoothed down his shirt, just in time to see Mr. Stark’s TA, Pepper, come in.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker,” she smiled.

“You really can call me Peter, you know,” he said, hoping he sounded casual. He cleared his throat.

She went into Mr. Stark’s office where Peter hoped he didn’t look as disheveled as he’d left him.

He went back to his dorm and flopped down on the bed. Ned gave him a wave in greeting, but he was busy working on something with his headphones blasting loud enough that Peter could hear Taylor Swift playing. After fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling, he realized he wasn’t going to get anything done if he didn’t get rid of his giant fucking boner. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a cold shower. The chill shocked it out of him and just like that, boner down.

Wet and chilly, he pouted to himself as he went back to his door. He threw his own headphones on and grabbed his science notebook. He had three days to write at least two-thousand words on electrostasis and its applications in engineering. He was supposed to tie it all in with a project they had done as a class, which was probably mistake number one when it came to his forgery. It wouldn’t be the hardest paper he’d even written, but at this point he couldn’t really be upset with his life choices. Despite that just thinking about Mr. Stark had his cock trying to sit up and beg, he’d never been more excited.

He wrote the first thousand words in one sitting, then switched to more immediate homework. He ended up falling asleep in a pile of books. Ned woke him up some time later and reminded him to eat something. It was hard not to spill the ‘Mr. Stark is a bdsm freak and who traded my expulsion for kinky punishment’ beans while they ate, but he managed.

He woke up the next morning with his hand already down his pants, hips rolling up to fuck his hand with his fully hard cock. He groaned, remembering that he wasn’t allowed to get off. This was way worse than morning wood. He’d dreamed of Mr. Stark pounding his virgin ass over his desk and his body was screaming for release. He almost wanted to cry.

He worked on his paper while he ate breakfast. Another six hundred words to go. He almost forgot he was supposed to go down to the office. Engineering was his major, but he had minors in Robotics, Photography, and Psychology. Robotics was an obvious complement to his degree and he really enjoyed photography. If he dropped his psychology minor, he could still take it as an elective later and it would mean a lot less work. Plus, his psychological classes were always his last of the day so he could get back to his dorm earlier and maybe get some real sleep every now and then. Was Mr. Stark an angel or had he just been stupid this whole time?

Class was hell. He barely heard a thing his last teacher said. He was too busy, clinging to the edge of his seat. When class ended, he was the first one out the door. He pushed through the crowd in the science building to get to Mr. Stark’s office.

His teacher was sorting through some papers on his desk when he came in. He waited quietly for the man’s attention to turn to him, but his mind wandered to being bent over the desk. His ass still stung a little, but not enough to be terribly distracting. If he was in for another spanking, he wouldn’t complain.

“Close the door,” Mr. Stark said.

Peter closed the door and locked it for good measure. Mr. Stark smiled at him when he turned around.

“Pepper won’t be coming in today. We shouldn’t be interrupted.”

“Yeah, 'cause it was being inconvenienced that I was worried about,” Peter snorted. “Not like we’re breaking rule number one.” He dropped his bag on the floor and walked around the desk, drawn in by Mr. Stark’s darkening eyes. There was so much desire in his expression and it made him weak.

“We’re you good for me?” His finger’s brushed his cock through his jeans, making him gasp. His teacher smirked. “You were, weren’t you.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter gasped.

“And did you take care of your schedule?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

He was still and breathless as Mr. Stark lifted up his shirt to kiss his belly. Then he reached up to pull Peter onto his lap. They kissed for a long while, then Peter sat wrapped in his arms. Peter swallowed.

“What is this, Mr. Stark?”

“Cuddling?”

“No, I mean… this.”

“Oh. Whatever you want it to be.”

Peter blushed. He knew exactly what he wanted it to be, but he wasn’t sure that Mr. Stark really meant it. He didn’t say anything, afraid to say the wrong thing. His heart was cold with fear, but he snuggled into Mr. Stark’s chest and he felt a little warmer when he wasn’t pushed away.

“Bring me my essay next time,” he said, with a soft laugh that said it wasn’t really an order. Because he apparently gave those now. It was all very confusing and very frustrating and very sexy.

It took two more days to get his essay done. When it was finally finished, Peter was proud of it. He’d put a lot of work and a lot of research into it and he was certain he’d earned his grade. He was antsy, sitting through class, but when it ended he didn’t hesitate to enter Mr. Stark’s office. He was in the room even before the teacher was, bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

Mr. Stark chuckled. He closed the door and he locked it. Then he gently took the stack of papers from Peter’s hands.

“Sit down,” he said.

Peter nearly tripped over his own feet as he complied.

“Easy,” he chuckled. He sat on the edge of his desk. “Breathe, Peter.”

“Sorry, sir,” he gasped, realizing now that he really hadn’t been breathing right. “I’m just excited.”

“Most be a good paper.”

“Yes, sir. I worked really hard.”

“I bet you did.” He winked.

“Not just for that,” Peter said, face growing hot. “I wanted you to be proud of me.”

Tony’s smirk, softed into a smile. “I am proud of how good you’ve been. We’ll see about the paper. Now, you ready?”

“For what?”

“Your reward. Potentially.”

“God, yes sir.” He’d been dying with need the whole time. He wasn’t sure he could take anymore.

“Unzip your jeans, get 'em down.”

Fumbling, Peter yanked down the zipper and shoved his jeans down to his knees.

“Get your cock out, let’s see it.”

He was pretty sure Mr. Stark could get him off just by looking at his dick, but he did what he was told. It was hard, painfully hard, and it throbbed in his hand.

“I want you to stroke it for me. Nice and slow. You’re going to keep right in the edge while I read this. Then I’ll let you know if this is the grade A paper I expect. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get to it then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is impressed by Peter's abilities across the board. He's also a little bit in love.

The boy was brilliant. Tony was genuinely fascinated, drawn in, by Peter’s writing. Of course, every paragraph he paused to check on Peter. He was panting, body writhing, fighting the urge to move faster, to fuck his fist, to cum. He was such a good boy. He’d barely need any training. It was second nature for him to obey. His head tossed back against the chair and he whined. For a moment Tony thought he’d have to punish him, but he regained control. He wouldn’t last much longer though, no matter how much restraint he had.

He quickly finished up his reading. It was exactly the kind of quality research and scientific understanding he expected from Peter. Minds like this were the reason Tony was still a teacher. But he wouldn’t leave his boy hanging. He set the paper down on his desk. Then he slid down onto his knees.

He was less graceful than he used to be, but it didn’t matter much what he looked like as Peter’s face suggested that he’d just given him the sun.

“Mr. Stark?” He kept stroking his cock, nice and slow, as he’d been told.

“Beautifully done, Peter,” he told him. He caught Peter’s wrist and gently pulled it away. Then he took his cock into his mouth.

“Oh God! Oh shit!” His voice climbed, louder, with every syllable. “Mr. Stark- oh my God- Mr. Stark!”

It was adorable really. The arms of the chair creaked as Peter threatened to tear them off with how hard he was gripping them. Tony swallowed him down with decades worth of practice. His cock fit just right on his tongue. He came up once, leaving the head in his mouth and sucking, then back down into his throat.

“Mr. Stark I’m gonna- I can’t- Mr. Stark, please!”

He would have laughed. He looked up to see the boy’s face, desperate and overwhelmed. He’d been holding off orgasm for so long that his body was struggling to let go, but catching his eye seemed to be the trigger. He pulled back in time to let Peter cum on his tongue while he stroked the base of his cock.

He was beautiful, laying back in the seat, panting, hair slightly damp with sweat.

“Mr. Stark… oh my God…”

Smirking, Tony pressed his mouth to Peter’s. He coaxed his open with his tongue and Peter moaned when he tasted his own cum. He was tired and lazy as Tony kissed him, messy with cum. He stopped to let the boy breathe and admire his low, tired, eyes.

“How ya feeling, Pete?”

“Great, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” He looked up with shiny adoring eyes.

“I want to talk to you when you’re ready. Let’s get you some water first.”

Fortunately, Tony kept a small cooler on hand with cold water and a few snacks. He offered Peter a bottled water and watched him take a few sips. It seemed to strengthen him as he sat up a little straighter.

“What did you want to talk about, Mr. Stark?”

“Us. And this.” He gestured between them.

“This uh… dom-sub thing?”

Tony smiled. At least he knew what they were doing. Tony wasn’t sure he knew. He’d thought he did. After the first time he’d received a plagiarize essay from Peter he had spent a lot of time fantasizing about bending him over his desk. When the second paper showed up, he decided to seize his chance. Peter had given him so many longing and lustful looks. He was pretty sure he’d even seen the boy adjust himself in his pants once on warm day when the AC wasn’t fully functional. He had taken off his tie and half unbuttoned his shirt to survive. Peter had been the only student squirming that day. But he was the only one that Tony had wanted to squirm. It didn’t seem like Peter would refuse him. Not that he would ever genuinely blackmail the boy.

“Do you have a partner, Peter?”

“No, sir…” Peter chewed the inside of his cheek for a second. “Do you?”

“No. And no I’ve never married. Never wanted to.”

Peter nodded. “Oh.”

“Because I never found the right person, Peter.” Tony guessed at his discomfort. Could it be that Peter wanted a relationship with him as badly as he did? But they couldn’t be serious so long as Peter was enrolled. He wouldn’t be the first teacher to date a student after they graduated, but Peter had two more years. Keeping it a secret that long would be tiring.

Look at Peter. He thought he saw all the same worries in his eyes.

“We can’t exactly date. Not in the position that we’re in.”

“Would you…” Peter looked away and couldn’t seem to meet his eye again. “Would you want to date me?”

“Yes. Very much.”

Peter looked back again. After a second, he couldn’t contain his smile. Tony smiled back.

“We’ve already broken a lot of rules, Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded. “So many rules.”

“What’s a few more?”

“Possibly our careers.”

Peter stood and stepped into his space. He was surprised to find that it was Peter seducing him now and not the other way around.

“Mr. Stark,” he said, only it was a breath, a whisper. “I can’t think about anyone but you. I haven’t been able to since we met. I’m scared that I won’t be able to ever again. I’m scared to…”

Tony but a hand on his cheek. He was shaking, genuinely scared. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, but he was scared too. At what point had they gone and fallen in love? The joke was on him for thinking with his dick. Neither of them ever would have realized.

“Don’t be scared, Peter,” he whispered back. “I’ll risk it all if you will.”

Peter nodded, eyes already on his lips. They closed in, pressing together in a kiss.

They stayed quiet and close for a while. Then they agreed that they couldn’t be seen together. Even their closest friends couldn’t know what they were up to. Tony didn’t know what he would do if they were found out, but it would haunt him to have never tried.

It was a relief to finally be on the same page. There were no more doubts that Peter wanted him. He was an old, graying, man and he was confident that Peter wouldn’t want him for long. He’d would take what he could get. When Peter found someone younger and broke his heart, he’d try his best to take it gracefully. Maybe it was cruel to be doing this, because one thing he was confident about was his bedroom abilities and Peter would grow accustom to a partner of a certain quality. It was unlikely he would anyone else as satisfying as Tony. Maybe it was little bit satisfying to know that when Peter did leave him behind, he’d never stop thinking about him.

They together in his office and talked for a while. Peter talked excitedly about school and how it was already benefiting him to have extra time in his schedule. Tony was happy to hear that he’d gotten his homework caught up and he promised not to do anymore cheating, for better or for worse. He asked Tony about his life outside of school and he told him about his cat, Jarvis, and his weekly dinner with an old college friend, Rhodey. Peter talked about his best friend Ned, who was a computer science major. They discovered shared interests and guilty pleasures, like how much they both like the Great British Bake-Off. They didn’t stop until the room grew dark as the sun began to set.

“We’ll talk again soon, right?” Peter’s lips twisted in way Tony was becoming familiar with. It was a gesture of insecurity for him. Also, it was adorable.

“Of course. You can’t be my secret boyfriend if we don’t talk.”

Peter smiled, a little blush pinking his cheeks. “Right, yeah.”

Tony smiled. He went to his desk and found the little stack of business cards in his drawer. He wrote his personal number on the back of one and handed it to Peter.

“Call or text. Anytime. By which I mean often.”

Peter inhaled as he took the cared. He stared at the blue ink for a moment. “I will,” he promised. He turned toward the door only to immediately turn back.

“Should I still call you ‘Mr. Stark’?”

“In two places.”

“In class and…” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“In bed,” he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has heart-eyes for Mr. Stark, but it's okay because he thinks maybe his teacher does, too.

Peter texted Tony, yes- _Tony_ , as soon as he got back to his dorm. He was nervous and excited and felt a laugh bubbling up in his throat for no reason. Mr. Stark- Tony, wanted to date him. Obviously, they couldn’t go out on a real date, but they could be together. He wasn’t sure at what point he’d given his whole heart to the man, but he suspected it was long before this whole essay event.

He sent him a quick, ‘Back at the dorm. See you tomorrow.’

Tony’s response came exactly four minutes later. 'Get some rest. See me before class tomorrow.’

'Yes sir’

'Good boy.’

Peter was about ninety percent sure those two words were going to be the death of him. His praise kink was through the roof and Mr. Stark wasn’t shy about praising him. He should have asked him if he was allowed to get himself off. He could just text him… but he felt a little bit embarrassed to. So he ignored the spark that one little message lit and spent some time relaxing. He was all caught up on work thanks to his new motivation so he settled in for the first Netflix binge he’d had in almost two years.

He woke the next morning feeling happy and well rested. Ned even noticed, his smile infectious. He was antsy, but happy, aa he went about his day. Finally, it was time for Mr. Stark’s class. Well, it was about twenty minutes early actually. But that was the point.

The classroom was empty and the door to Mr. Mr. Stark’s office was closed. Peter knocked and Tony called for him to come in. Heart fluttering, he entered the room and shut the door behind him, turning the lock. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

“Peter,” Tony said.

Peter hurried around the desk to throw his arms around him and was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

“How was your day, Tony?” he asked, a bit it excited to use the man’s name if he were being honest.

“Perfect, because I knew you were coming. You?”

Peter smiled far too big. “I was going to say the same.”

Tony kissed him again.

“Got a present for you.” Tony waggled an eyebrow.

“Present?”

He took a step back and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out something shiny and egg shaped. There was a cord on one end with silver ring. Like the sort of thing you might want to stick inside your body without it getting lost. Tony held up a little remote and pressed a button and the little buzzed. Peter’s face was red.

He cleared his throat. “And that’s for…”

“You. To wear during class. Think you’re up for it?”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Nah…” Tony looked disappointed, but Peter grinned. “Only if you make me.” He took a little step back like he might run away.

Tony grinned, catching on. He grabbed Peter’s arm before he could get away. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To class, Mr. Stark. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Not without this you’re not.” He held up the toy. “Pull your pants down.”

Peter pulled a shocked expression. “But Mr. Stark! You wouldn’t take advantage of one of your students would you?”

Tony twisted him around and shoved him down against the desk. It was rough, but he was still showing too much restraint for Peter’s liking. Maybe he wasn’t very experienced, but he knew he wanted Tony to be rough with him.

Tony yanked down his pants, baring his ass. “Now you hold still.”

“Or what?”

Tony grabbed him by the hair and he moaned. “You’re kind of a brat aren’t you?”

Peter smiled. “Don’t know what you mean, Mr. Stark.”

Pulling Peter’s hair back, but never so far as to hurt his neck, he bent low and growled in his ear. “Don’t. Move.”

Shivering, Peter stayed exactly how he was left. Tony came back with lube. He could hear the wet sound of him slicking up the toy.

“Ready?”

“Yes, please.”

A finger went in first, testing the stretch of his ass. At least he was familiar with fingers and he knew how to relax and let himself open up. Then the toy slipped in. It went easy, just big enough to feel it without it being uncomfortable.

“How’s it feel? Okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Tony pulled Peter’s pants back up and helped him to his feet.

“Still good?”

“Uh huh.”

“How about now?”

Peter didn’t see him press the button, but the toy fired up. He swore as his legs went out from under him and he fell forward into Tony’s chest. Tony laughed and when Peter recovered, he did, too.

“Not sure I can make it through class like that…” He breathed as the toy stopped. He stood up straight, but his hands still clenched Tony’s blazer.

“Don’t worry, that was the highest setting. We’ll take it easy for your first time.”

“Gee thanks. I’m sure it’ll be a cake walk with you holding the remote.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are you getting sassy with me, young man?”

Peter smirked. “Gonna spank me if I am?”

Tony pulled him in with a rough hand on the back of his neck. “See me after class, Mr. Parker.” He gave him a dirty kiss that was all lust and tongue. Then he sent Peter off with a smack on his ass.

Peter thought he was safe. He’d almost completely forgotten about the toy. The classroom filled up and Tony began his lesson. Then he stuffed his hands into his pockets and the toy in Peter’s ass came alive.

He gasped, a tiny sound that only the person sitting next to him seemed to hear. He faked a cough and at the front of the room he saw Tony’s mouth twitch with a smirk. The vibrations slowly grew in intensity, then suddenly stopped, leaving Peter to realize the corner of his mouth was wet with drool and he hadn’t written down a single thing that Tony had said.

He focused on taking notes and when the toy turned back on, he pretended he didn’t notice. Wouldn’t it be fun to pretend Tony’s game didn’t even effect him? What would he do then?

The toy increased speed with each second that Peter gave no reaction until finally he pressed a hand over his mouth and hunched over the desk. He feigned bending over his notes like he was focusing on his writing, but of course Tony would know better. The toy went up one higher and Peter’s eyes rolled back. It was too much, too good, and the higher the vibrations went the wider the range grew until it reached his prostate. He was probably leaking in his pants right now. He could feel himself throbbing. For a second he wondered if he could sneak a hand down his pants and tug on the string of the toy, let it fuck him, even just a little.

He spent the rest of the class keeping very still. He was afraid to make a sound, afraid to someone might notice. His eyes were locked on Tony, walking across the floor as he spoke. He seemed to be watching him from the corner of his eye. Avoiding looking directly at him as much as possible. The risk factor was huge, but the embarrassment of being caught doing some sexual in the middle of class was in fact worse.

Class ended and everyone, but Peter left. The toy had turned off when Tony dismissed them, but his legs felt like jelly. Tony waited until everyone was gone before he went to Peter’s side.

“You okay, Pete?” A hand stroked through his curls and even that turned him on. He was one exposed nerve.

He nodded. “Please, Mr. Stark,” he whispered.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Need to cum, please. Need you.” He grabbed Tony’s jacket and pulled him until his face was pressed into his shirt. Tony pet his head.

“Pepper’s coming in early today,” Tony said.

“You’re so mean,” Peter whined.

Tony laughed. “Do you want it now or when you make it back to your room?

"Can’t wait.” Shook his head. “Please.”

Tony caught his chin and pushed his head back to look up at him. His hand slid up to cover his mouth. “Right now then,” he said.

Peter moaned, sound muffled behind his palm. He nodded and Tony turned the toy back on.

Peter grit his teeth to keep from screaming. The toy buzzed hard and strong, enough to stimulate his prostate. His hips jerked and he was so hard, pressing so tight against his jeans, that the pressure was perfect. He must have been a sight, humping the air while his teacher kept his mouth covered. His looked up at him and his dark hungry eyes. And he came in his jeans, with a muffled groan. He sat still and panting as Tony pulled his hand back.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks, then his forehead, and on on his neck that made him shiver and moan.

“Mr. Stark,” he whined. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Such a good boy.” Tony pet his head again and Peter knew he was going to need a lot more head petting in the future. “You did so good today, Peter.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

They stayed close until Peter felt comfortable pulling away. He could have stayed that way all afternoon, but he didn’t want Pepper to catch them.

“Text me,” Tony said, giving him another kiss on his forehead. Peter caught his tie and pulled him down to his lips for a better kiss.

“What if I don’t,” he grinned as they parted.

“Then you’ll be punished.”

Peter shivered, toes curling. He loved the sound of that.

“That what you wanted?” Tony chuckled. “Ya know, if you want me to spank you just ask. Don’t caught trouble. Besides, I’d never spank you for punishment knowing that you like it so much.”

“I love anything you do to me.”

They kissed again, forgetting for a moment that they wouldn’t be alone for long. It was the sound of heels tapping on the floor that separated them.

“Do you have weekend classes?” Tony said quickly and Peter shook his head. “Good. Let’s make plans.” He straightened up and fixed his tie.

“But we can’t be seen together,” Peter said.

“Don’t worry. We’ll go to my place. Text me after you get a shower.” He winked. Peter rolled his eyes.

Tony just reached the front of the room when Pepper walked in.

“Heya, Pep,” he greeted her. He threw an arm over her shoulder and lead her straight into the office so she wouldn’t notice Peter at the back of the room. She never looked his way.

“You get stranger every day,” she told him.

“It’s part of my charm.”

Peter slipped quietly from the classroom while she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't think about anything but Peter. Work is little more than a distraction from what he really wants.

Tony was abuzz with excitement over the prospect of having Peter over at his home. He worked at his desk with Pepper at the table in the corner as they caught up the rest of the grading for the week. He was distracted by texts from Peter, but he adored every one.

‘What are we going to do tomorrow?’ Peter asked.

'Lunch.’

'What about after lunch?’

'If there’s something you want, you can ask for it’

'Nope. Im good.’

Tony wondered what it was he really wanted. He’d been so eager to tease, so keen on provoking him. He was such a sweet, soft, thing. Tony knew better than to believe that meant he wanted sweet or soft. He had a million thoughts about what he wanted to do to Peter. Certainly he had a million thoughts about what he wanted done to him. That wasn’t necessarily how he wanted tomorrow to go, though. He didn’t want Peter to believe this was about sex. Because it wasn’t. Not anymore.

He work was slow going considering he couldn’t stop talking to Peter. Everything he said was interesting to his thoughts on the birds building a nest on the outside of his window to his paragraph like messages about the technology he wanted to create some day. At one point he was just sending him science puns. He smiled every time his phone buzzed.

“Are you… seeing someone?” Pepper asked, startling him into forgetting how words work for a moment.

“What? Uh, no. Why I would I?”

Pepper stared blankly. “You haven’t had a serious relationship as long as I’ve been here. Seems like you might have fallen in love with one of your many unfortunate lovers by now.”

“How dare you?” He faked a surprised look. “I’ll have you know I’m deeply moved by every person I’ve had in my bed.”

Pepper shook her head, but she smiled. “It’s none of my business anyway.”

“No, it’s not,” he said, but his tone remained light as it might have if he were truly joking. As if were, he wasn’t sure that he could trust Pepper if she knew. She wasn’t the most by-the-book person he’d known, but she could be closed off sometimes.

“If you must know, I was looking at memes. That the answer you wanted?” It wasn’t entirely false, since Peter seemed to like sending him memes rather a lot.

Pepper laughed. “Sure, Tony. Enjoy your memes.”

They finished up an hour later and Tony put his phone down refusing to touch it until he made it home, lest he spend an hour sitting in the parking lot like an idiot. Eventually, the conversation died down and Tony was left with the excited buzz, knowing that Peter was coming over. He straightened things up around the house while a microwave dinner swirled around and around. It was midnight before he fell asleep.

He got up the next morning and sent Peter his address and a time to be there. Well, a time to meet him up the road from the closest bus stop. He showered and then lovingly crafted his family’s own chicken parmesan. His mother had taught him the secret Carbonell recipe as a child and he’d taken the time to master it over the years. He didn’t have much else from her side of the family after all.

There was just enough time to leave the chicken to rest as he went to pick up Peter.

He stood on the sidewalk, staring into his phone and chewing his lip. His jeans were ripped in three places and his jacket was a size too big. He looked up as Tony pulled his car up the curb. His smile was enormous. Stuffing his phone in his pocket he open the door and slid onto the seat.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” His cheek were pink and his eyes sparkled.

Tony couldn’t help smiling back. “Hey, baby.” He only smiled that much more when Peter leaned over the seat to peck his lips. It was a quick, sweet, gesture that made him love the boy that much more.

He went around the block and right back home, hoping out first to open Peter’s door for him. Maybe he couldn’t take him out on a real date, he could still be charming. They went inside together and he left Peter to wander his living room while he plated dinner.

They sat across from each other, a fine Italian meal steaming between them and two glasses of red wine.

“This looks amazing, Tony,” Peter beamed across the table.

“It’s my mother’s recipe,” he said.

“You haven’t told me much about your family.”

“My parents died when I twenty. I was close with my mother,” Tony shrugged. “Dad was kind of an asshole. I don’t remember him much.” He did in fact remember. He remembered a lot about how hard his father worked to make him miserable. How he buried himself in machines as a substitute. How after their deaths he buried himself in lovers instead.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “My parents died, too. When I was six.”

“That must have been awful.”

Peter shrugged. “Maybe at first. I don’t really remember. My aunt and uncle took good care of me and I don’t remember missing my parents. Maybe that sounds harsh…” He stared down at his plate seeming guilty.

“No, I think that sounds…” He considered the right word. “Strong. They must have been good to you. Your aunt and uncle.”

Peter smiled. “Ben passed when I was in high school, but May’s still around. Still taking care of me. I try to take care of her, but she’s not the type.”

Tony smiled. “She sounds wonderful.”

“I hope you can meet her some day. She’d love you.”

The mood fell as they both wondered when that day would be. He wondered if Peter’s aunt would hate him after finding out how long they’d had a secret relationship or how wide the age gap between them spanned.

Peter reached across the table to touch his hand. “I mean it. She’s going to love you.”

Tony met his eye and let Peter coax him into a smile. “Oh, I’m going to wow her with my incredible charm.”

Peter laughed, head tossed back.

“What? You don’t think I’m charming?”

“I’m worried about how charming you think you arm.”

Tony narrowed his eyes into a false scowl. “Brat. Finish your meal.”

“This is amazing by the way. I don’t want to stop eating.”

“Good right? My mom said it was my great-great-grandmother’s uncle’s recipe. Or something like that.”

“Or something like that,” Peter laughed.

“It was kind of a right of passage to learn the ways of parmesan making.”

“And um,” Peter’s mouth pinched and he looked away for a moment. “You never married or had kids? Ya know, to teach it to.”

“Never. What about you? Got a wife I don’t know about? Couple of mini Peters?”

He laughed. “I’ve never even-” he stopped. His eyes were wide and his mouth was frozen on the last word.

“Peter?”

“I uh…” He swallowed. He rubbed his arm, visibly nervous, uncomfortable, and making Tony nervous by extension.

“What ever it is, I doubt it’s as bad as this tension you’re building,” Tony joked, praying that he was right.

Peter tried to laugh, but the nerves still had him. “Well… I’ve never had sex.”

Tony stared, blinking, knowing he was being an asshole and needed to say something. He was just so caught off guard because Peter was beautiful and sure he’d been so shy at first but spend a few hours with the guy and he radiated charisma and confidence. How had that happened? Was an asshole for not considering it? He’d just assumed…

“Oh.” He said and then mentally punched himself in the face several times. “I didn’t realize,” he added on as if that were helpful.

“Is that a problem?” Peter said, a tad too quiet and without meeting Tony’s eye.

“No. God no, of course not.”

Peter’s cheeks were red and he still looked nervous.

“It’s really okay, Peter. And you don’t have to be nervous okay? We’ll go as fast or as slow as you want. It’s not like I asked you over here for sex.”

“You didn’t?” Peter blinked up at him.

Tony opened his mouth to assure him that he did not, but when he looked again Peter looked more disappointed than relieved. “I wanted to spend time with you whether we ended up there or not. I told you to ask for what you want.”

“I want to have sex with you,” Peter said. Somehow he looked a good two-hundred percent more confident than he had a moment ago.

“Are you sure?” Tony’s heart was racing. The thought of untouched virgin skin made his head spin. He’d probably never had anything in his ass besides fingers or toys. Tony was going to ruin him.

“Mr. Stark, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to have to assume it’s because you’re too old and have a heart condition.”

Tony stared in shock as a smirk slowly spread across the boy’s face.

“You… you little shit.” Oh, he was going to fuck that boy now. Fuck him to tears.

“Are you sure, Mr. Stark? You’re looking a little gray…”

Tony stood up from the table and Peter scrambled away, giggling. He chased after him, stalking him down the hall. The both of them laughed as Peter hurried backward in search of the bedroom. Tony caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into the bedroom and hitting the light switch. They turned in a circle until Tony sat on the edge of the bed with Peter straddling his lap.

“You can say no any time you want to,” Tony assured him, afraid Peter might feel obligated once they got going.

“I don’t want to.” He shook his head, stubborn and excited.

“Promise me you’ll say so if you’re uncomfortable,” Tony pushed.

“I promise,” he relented.

Tony pulled him into a kiss. It was hot, mouths open, tongues searching. Peter moaned and pressed against him. Tony twisted and laid Peter down on his back, letting his own weight pin him against the mattress.

He grinned, staring down at the boy who was already disheveled. “Then you’re mine tonight, Peter Parker.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out what years of experience are good for.

Tony’s hands were everywhere, which was probably why Peter’s everywhere felt amazing. He definitely felt a little spoiled as he lay naked and moaning under Tony’s attentions. His hands explored along with his lips, his tongue. Peter hadn’t expected to find himself being worshiped liked this. He wanted more. He never wanted it to stop.

Tony pressed kissed down his neck to his chest. His hands were always caressing, finding sensitive places. Peter knew Tony was soaking in his every reaction, learning his body. He knew because he went from pressing soft kisses to ribs and making him shiver to biting to scratching his nails over the skin there and making him whine. Meanwhile, kisses along his collarbone gained little reaction and so he moved on to other places. Peter had no doubt that Tony would know how to take him apart and put him back together by the end of the night. He had no problems with that.

Tony wrapped a hand around his throat and he moaned even as he went still. He could still breathe fine, but the pressure there created the idea of danger. He sucked a deep bruise into Peter’s ribs while he whined, but that hand kept him from squirming too much. He kept working his way down, biting along the cut of one hip. Trailing light fingers down the back of his thigh. He huffed a breath over Peter’s cock and it jumped. Tony laughed.

“Please,” Peter whined. Not for the first time.

“Not yet,” Tony said again.

He wasn’t sure how much more teasing and exploring he could take. He wanted Tony to have his fun. In fact he wanted Tony to find all the things he could torture him with later, but his body was screaming.

“Please, Tony, please,” he whined. Finally, the man relented, coming up the bed to kiss him.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Tell me what you need.”

Peter let his own hands slide up Tony’s bare chest. The contact was grounding. It stopped the room from swirling around him. He let Tony’s steady heart beat calm him. A light hand stroked his cheek.

“What’s wrong, baby? You have to talk to me.”

“I can’t-,” he panted “I can’t take the teasing. I need you.”

Tony grinned at him, white teeth shining. “Though you were worried about my poor aging heart.”

Peter whined, drawing his legs up to squeeze Tony’s hips. “Please, Mr. Stark. Fuck me please.”

“Think you’re ready to take your first cock?”

It knocked the wind out of him. It’s not like he could have forgotten, but Tony Stark, the man of his dreams, was about to take his virginity.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Are you sure?” He had an amused glint in his eye that Peter could hardly stand. He was so overwhelmed with need.

“No more teasing,” he pouted.

“I don’t know, baby. You’ve been awfully bratty. You even went and interrupted the beautiful meal I made you.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise,” he pleaded, begged, and he meant it. For the moment anyway.

Tony gave him a quick kiss. “Sure, baby. You be real good for me and I’ll give you what you want.” He reached over him for the night stand. “The real question is, condom or no?”

Peter shook his head. “I’m clean.”

“Me too, it’ll be a big mess though.”

“I don’t mind messy. That means we get to shower together right?”

Tony grinned and Peter smiled back. “Messy it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*
> 
> I know this chapter is on the short side, but I have a cold so... this is the life we live.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gives Peter was his ass has been begging for, only this time it's not a spanking.

His sweet little brat. If Peter begging him to stop hadn’t been all but written in caps lock, he certainly wouldn’t have. They’d have to talk about a safeword after this. There was something cute about his glassy eyes and his pink cheeks and the way he looked out of his mind high as his brain tried to figure out what it needed. The answer was obviously Tony.

Peter surprised him by asking, “Can I do that?” He gently took the lube from Tony’s hand. “Come here so I can…”

Sometimes he couldn’t tell if Peter was playing up the innocent virgin role or if he was just like that.

“You want to what? Lube up my cock for me?”

Peter nodded.

“Tell me, baby.”

Peter huffed, quiet and involuntary. He pulled in a more deliberate breath, drawing up the confidence he’d used to sass over lunch. “Can I lube up your cock, Mr. Stark?”

Tony crawled over him, where Peter could reach. His eyes widened as he got a closer look at what was to be inside him. Slick with lube, his hand closed around him. Tony let his head fall back, sighing as Peter stroked him. He’d been neglecting himself for nearly an hour, as the clock suggested, while he played with Peter. He’d have to hold back that much longer while he opened Peter up at well. It would do to go shoving his full length inside of a virgin hole. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself away from Peter and settled between his long legs.

Let a lube slick finger sink in first, testing the water. He was so tight and hot. Tony ran a soothing hand over Peter’s thigh until he relaxed and Tony could work his finger in more. He smirked when Peter cried out, reaching up to grab on to him. He ran his finger over the same spot, a little bump no bigger than a grain of rice.

“Mr. Stark,” he gasped.

“Just wait until I’ve got my cock in you. Stay nice and relaxed for me, baby. It won’t hurt as long as you don’t tense up.”

Peter nodded, staring up at him. His eyes were wide and shiny with wonder as if couldn’t believe what was happening. He wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment.

He leaned over him as he pressed in, holding his eye. He started with just the tip, watched Peter’s mouth fall open with a gasp. Slowly, he pushed in as deep as the head. Peter whined, digging his nails into Tony’s shoulders. He waited, watching the beautiful boy recover as his muscles fluttered around him. He was having a difficult time relaxing them. Tony distracted him with a kiss and smiled to feel him melt beneath him. When he was no longer squeezing, Tony pushed in deeper and deeper, always moving slowly, but feeling no resistance now. Peter moaned into his mouth and between the sound and the tightness, Tony struggled with his own self control.

Peter was panting by the time Tony was fully seated inside him, but his kisses were hard and needy. His hands held Tony flush against him.

“You okay, baby?”

“Feels so good, Tony,” he moaned.

Tony kissed the side of his neck. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Please, Tony,” he whined.

The whimpered as Tony moved, pulling back to press again inside him. His head tossed back on the pillow.

“How’s that feel, baby?”

“So good, Tony. You’re so big.”

Tony groaned as Peter squeezed around his cock. He watched him pant and whine as he fucked him. He slipped a hand between them to wrap around Peter’s cock. The sweet noises he made had Tony fucking him deeper, stroking his cock while he held his hip and pounded into him. Peter kept gasping his name, nails scratching at his back. He screamed as he came and Tony pressed their lips together. Peter kissed him frantically, like he was drowning. Between his ass squeezing his dick and Peter’s desperate mouth Tony came, too, all the more satisfied to be the first to plant his seed in the most perfect ass he’d ever felt.

Tony moved to pull out and Peter whined, grabbing onto his hips. “Not yet,” he said. “Just a little bit longer?” He looked so uncertain. 

“Okay, baby,” Tony smiled, softly, contentedly. He held his weight up on his forearms, so he wouldn’t crush him, and kissed him until Peter went from deep, needy, kisses to slow, sleepy, ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter misses the bus and learns a lesson.

Peter woke, coming around slowly. His eyes blinked open to find Tony’s bed cradling him. He was wrapped in the fluffy red comforter and found it difficult to want to move, but as he looked around he found the sun was low outside the window. He glanced at the clock and ice shot through him. He’d missed the last bus back to campus.

“Fuck,” he groaned. He let his head fall back into the pillow and Tony’s scent encompassed him. His ass ached a little and the memory made him blush. Sex had been a blur of pleasure and desire. He could hardly imagine it being so intense with anyone else whether because Tony was too intense or because it had just felt so right to be with him. And how they’d laid together after with Tony inside him. Being connect that way to another person was intimate beyond Peter’s ability to describe. The concept of unattached sex had always been strange to him and it only seemed more bizarre now.

Peter looked up as Tony poked his head in the door. They shared a smile.

“Good morning, lover,” Tony said.

“I missed the bus,” Peter said, the thought still causing him too much anxiety to ignore.

“I meant to wake you up in time, but then I fell asleep myself.” Tony looked apologetic. “I can drive you back to campus. Or you could stay here tonight?”

Peter thought it over. It would be easier to explain to Ned if he stayed. He’d told him before that he was going into the city to visit a friend. He could claim they lost track of time and he was crashing there. If they were seen together when Tony dropped him off, it could be trouble.

“Is it really okay if I stay?”

“Of course.” Tony joined him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He bent down and gave Peter a kiss, but when he tried to pull away, Peter pulled him down on top of him. He felt Tony’s smile as he was dragged into a deeper kiss.

“Should we try again at having a meal together?” Tony asked, once the moment finally faded.

Peter nodded, his stomach aching for food. “I promise to behave this time.”

“I promise to punish you if you don’t.”

Which is exactly what lead to the second round of the night. After months of fantasizing about the man, Peter could hardly standing having this much access to him and not be touching him. As they ate, Tony sat beside him and Peter ended up with his hand in his lap. He hadn’t meant to grab his dick, it had been fairly absent minded, but when Tony grabbed his wrist hard enough to make him gasp Peter had no regrets about it.

“I thought you promised to behave?” His expression was far from angry.

Rather than apologize and continue eating, like he knew he was meant to, Peter said, “Didn’t you promise to punish me?”

Tony arched an eyebrow and considered him for a moment. “We need a safeword.”

“Because I’m going to need one?”

“Because we practice good communication or we don’t do this at all.”

“Fair enough.” Peter considered what word might be suitable. It seemed silly to just pick any word like teacup or cannoli. It would do the job but he would feel silly saying it. Home was a place where he felt safe, back home in New York.

“Queens?”

“Queens it is.”

Peter found himself quickly bent over the table. Tony had one hand on the back of his neck and one on his hip. He fucked him so much harder than he had before and it hurt, but it was so fucking good. Peter was moaning open mouthed and drooling against the table. He wasn’t even sure how Tony had managed to get this hard fast enough to just bend him over, but maybe he’d been suffering from the same tension Peter had been. He wasn’t sure how this was punishment until he was whining, squeezing around Tony’s cock as his muscles tensed in preparation. Tony’s fingers wrapped around his balls and pulled them back and away from his body. Peter gasped, clawing at the table as his body struggled for release but couldn’t, not to mention the pain of having his balls tugged on.

Tony kissed his shoulder as less of an apology and more for Peter’s comfort. The gesture helped in calming him, in helping him to submit to Tony’s punishment. He’d been warned to behave after all. It was easier then, to hold back as Tony clearly wanted him to. Peter wanted to do what Tony wanted him to. Though, he found this little itch of rebellion in the back of his mind. It was like a game. He didn’t feel the need to submit unless Tony made him. Like he was doing now by fucking him so ruthlessly, by stopping his orgasm. Just like that he felt less like the teasing brat he had earlier and more willing to obey, but he’d have his fun waiting to see if Tony could figure out the game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes that Peter is going to give him a lot of trouble, but he's up to the challenge.

Tony had much experience with many types of sub. He hadn’t yet figured Peter out, but he would. He wondered though, if Peter knew himself what he was doing. Playful and disobedient until he was taken in hand. Did he do it on purpose to push his buttons? Did he mean to be playful or disobedient? Was he a sub in need of training or a brat in need of a strong hand? Either way, Tony enjoyed Peter and his little misbehaviors.

He was so beautiful laying beneath him. Bent over the table with the most adorable little puddle forming under his face where he couldn’t stop drooling. He was moaning, whining when Tony pushed in too deep. He felt the telltale squeeze of impending orgasm and quickly stopped to grab Peter’s balls. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop him in time, but Peter whimpered, going pliant and still and his body obeyed. He kissed him, a reward for good behavior and a reassurance that Tony was here with him.

He slowed his pace, dragging it out. It was too delicious to listen to him whimper, to watch him lie still and obedient. He loved it as much as that bratty little smirk he sometimes got. The one that said ‘make me’. He wasn’t a fool, Peter was goading him into being rough one way or another. Having a safeword was an assurance for Tony that he could be as rough as he pleased given that Peter had the tools to tell him to stop in a way that was clear and concise.

So he soaked up every desperate pleading sound as fucked him hard and punishing, holding him down against the table. Peter called out his name with the most pathetic little squeak. Tony groaned unable to hold back anything and came in his ass for the second time in one day. The thought of him carrying his cum around during the school day crossed his mind and oh yeah, they were doing that later. But now it was time to take care of Peter.

He pulled him into his arms and kissed him slowly, thought Peter tried to lure into a deeper and filthier kiss. He smiled, feeling the younger man rut against his thigh and gasp into his mouth. He let him indulge for a moment before pushing him away.

“That’s enough, Peter,” he scowled, giving him his best 'no nonsense’ stare.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” he whined. If he hadn’t cum twice already he would’ve gotten hard at the sound.

“No, baby. Let’s go cool off. I believe you wanted a shower?”

Peter nodded quickly, happily distracted for now. They made their way to the bathroom and Tony started the water. He let Peter adjust the temperature how he wanted it before they climbed in together.

Peter’s hands were immediately on his ribs as he pressed sweet kisses to his chest.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”

“Please, Mr. Stark. I need you.” He stared up with wide shiny eyes. He almost fooled him into thinking he might cry. He wondered if Peter could make himself cry and if he would do it to get his way.

“No, you need an orgasm,” Tony smirked. “Stop thinking about it, it’s not happening.”

“I didn’t mean to be bad,” he pouted.

“Then you’ll be more mindful about where you put your greedy little hands from now on. Won’t you?”

Peter’s bottom lip was still plump and sticking out as if it would save him. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Tony swallowed. He wasn’t sure if Peter was hotter when he obeyed or when he was forced to. Either way was delicious.

Peter turned to face the water and Tony pulled him backward against him. He kissed a line down his neck, unable to get enough of him. Peter whined his name and he wished he was inside him again where he belonged. He would never tell Peter he was right, but he was in fact an old man who hadn’t been able to get it up three times in one day in a long while. Still he got his fill as he sucked a bruise into Peter’s shoulder and listened to him mewl.

It took them both a moment of clinging to each other surrounded by warm steam to finally calm down. They washed each other up, which required a lot of pushing Peter’s hands away and giggling and threats of more punishments. Once they were clean, Tony threw on some pajama pants and gave Peter some of his clothes to borrow. His hips were a little narrow, but gave him sweat pants he could tie and somehow they stayed on. Miraculously, considering that the sight of Peter in his clothes gave him this predatory feeling. Peter must have caught his stare because he smiled.

They ended up making some popcorn for a snack and sitting outside on Tony’s back porch. No one would see them courtesy of the privacy fence. Tony wondered how long it would be before the need for secrecy weighed him down. He wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled him into his side. Sitting and munching away at their shared bowl of popcorn he felt certain that having Peter by his side was enough to make it worth it. It wasn’t like anyone could stop them from silently texting or from little moments of privacy when they could hide away during the weekend. This was enough and it would have to be for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may take a one or two day break from this to work on something else for a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter promises to be a good boy.

Morning was pleasantly domestic. They each woke, inches apart, smiling to see each other. They got dressed and Peter borrowed Tony's comb while Tony brushed his teeth. They made breakfast together, scrambled eggs and pancakes because they couldn't decide. Everything was comfortable, natural, pleasant. To Peter it felt like Christmas morning.

"Do you have homework to finish?" Tony asked, completely spoiling the mood, as they finished up breakfast.

Peter sighed. "It can wait."

Tony raised an eyebrow and with his glasses on it was a very teacherly look.

"I'll have time to do it later," Peter shrugged.

The man didn't look convinced. "How much do you have to do?"

"Some calculus and I have to finish a paper, but that's all. Seriously." Peter felt a bit like a whiny teen, but he didn't need Tony treating him like a kid. Still, he was definitely pouting.

"Your classwork is important. You should be heading back to get it done."

"You gonna make me?" Peter grinned. It didn't matter if it was eleven in the morning, he was willing to earn himself a spanking.

Tony must have caught on because he smirked. "You think I'm going to reward you for misbehaving? How dumb do I look? Don't answer that," he scowled as Peter opened his mouth.

"I'm going to drive you to the bus stop. You're going to go back to your dorm and getting your homework done. If you can be a good boy, then I'll reward you."

Peter bit his lip. He wanted that. He wanted to be a good boy. He also wanted to give the man hell. "What if I don't?"

"Then you'll be punished and no, you won't like it."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. He found it hard to believe Tony could punish him like that. If he wasn't going to spank him then what was he going to do and why wouldn't he like it? He didn't want to risk it when there was a reward in it for him. Besides, maybe he could tease Tony into fucking him again before he left. He was still on edge after not being allowed to cum.

"Fine, I'll be good," he pouted. He stared down at the table. Tony kissed his temple and he couldn't help but smile.

Despite teasing and touching as much as he could get away with, Tony dropped him at the bus stop without fucking him. Peter sat on the bench, pouting at the sidewalk. He sent his boyfriend a 'miss you' while he waited for the bus.

Ned was still sleeping when he got in. Probably for the best since Peter was still distracted by thoughts of Tony and he might have slipped up if Ned asked where he'd been. He listened to some music to help getting his mind back on track. Then he got to his homework. He had it all done by dinner time, having skipped lunch.

With a bowl of noddles in his lap, he texted Tony the good news.

'All finished with homework. Told you it wouldn't take long.'

'Good boy, Peter. See how nice it feels to listen?'

Peter smiled to himself. Yeah, it did feel nice. It also felt nice to give Mr. Stark a hard time.

'Would feel better if you were inside me.'

'Should I come up to your dorm then?'

He obviously didn't mean it, but what if he did? What if he stormed into Peter's room and spanked him for being mouthy and fucked him over his tiny, borrowed, bed and the whole dorm heard him screaming his teacher's name?

'Would you fuck me with the door open?'

Peter's blushed. Maybe that was too risky a fantasy and he'd creeped the guy out.

'And the windows, too'

Peter giggled. They were soulmates, they had to be.

'And in the middle of class?'

'Whenever and wherever you need it, baby. We can show everyone how needy you are for my cock.'

'I need you now' Peter whined to himself, staring at his phone. He already knew what he would say.

'Tomorrow'

He could have thrown his phone in irritation, but he wasn't sure that Tony wouldn't use that as a reason to punish him. He really wanted his reward. He really wanted to be good.

It wasn't until the next day, when he was alone with Tony in his office, that he finally relaxed. Hot kisses and soft touches encompassed him. Tony purred in his ear, "You did so good for me, Peter. I'm so proud of you. I know it wasn't fun, baby. Not when you could be in my bed."

Peter melted in his arms, clinging to his jacket.

"Do you want to pick your reward, baby? Anything you want."

Peter whined. He wanted a lot of things, but in the moment he couldn't remember what he wanted. He wanted Tony to keep touching him and he didn't care what else happened.

"I don't know..."

Tony chuckled against his neck, pressing kisses into his skin. "You don't know what you want?"

"No," he whined, frustrated.

"How about I fuck you over my desk?"

He still wasn't sure what he wanted, but that sounded good. It felt good, too, when Tony shoved him down onto his belly and pulled down his jeans. Peter moaned as he swatted his ass.

"You ready, baby?"

"Please, Mr. Stark."

The relief as he was filled was just as good as the friction, the sensation of being full. He whined and pressed himself back until his ass pressed against Tony's hips.

"More," he whined.

"That's already all of it, baby," Tony laughed. Then he sighed. "I should punish you for teasing me. I've been fighting a hard on all day."

Peter smiled. "All for me?"

Tony's hand slid up the back of his neck and grabbed a fistful of hair. He gasped as little sparks of pain tingled through him.

"What do you think, dear?" Tony bent and kissed the side of his mouth. "Teasing little brat. But you were so good to get your work done weren't you?"

Peter shivered.

"That's what I thought. You love being a good boy don't you? You just need some convincing don't you?"

Peter groaned as Tony fucked into him just a little too hard. He released the grip on his hair to hold his hips.

"Good or bad, I'll still fuck you over my desk like this, but bad boys don't get to cum. And I might make you stand in the corner while my cum drips out of you."

Even half fucked out of his mind and clinging to the desk, that sounded unpleasant, except that a part of him would be happy if Tony were mean to him. Still, he wouldn't enjoy another night left without orgasm.

He wasn't going to have to worry about that now. Tony was fucking him hard enough to make him claw at the desk, bits of paint coming up under his nails. Peter could do much more than lay there and take it. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs. He could feel where it was wet against his belly.

"Mr. Stark, can I cum please?" Peter asked.

"Such a good boy, asking for permission. Go ahead, baby. Cum."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," he panted, muscles already contracting. "Thank you." He covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to yell as he came. Tony kept fucking him, making him whined as he came down. He was oversensitive and it hurt, but he loved it, even as he whimpered for him to stop.

"Come here, baby. Got something for you," Mr. Stark said. He pulled off the condom he'd been wearing and held his cock in his hand.

Peter slid down from the desk and licked his lips. Tony looked down at him as he stroked himself.

"Think you can swallow my cum without spilling it?"

Peter nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, please Mr. Stark." He opened his mouth and let him feed him his cock. Peter sucked, teased his tongue under the head, and Tony came. He swallowed quickly and manged to keep all but a little dribble from escaping. Tony scooped it up with a finger and Peter held his tongue out to lick it clean.

"That's a good boy." He hauled Peter up and into a kiss that made his knees weak all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony keeps himself and Peter entertained during a conference call.

This was the most fun Tony had ever had on a conference call. The head of the science department was out of town leaving their monthly meeting to be handled over the phone. Tony, along with the rest of the teachers in the science building, all sat on the phone while they went over budget, the results of an experiment in the biochem lab, a research paper a few students were assisting with, and so on. Tony was glad he was born with the ability to stretch his mind over multiple tasks, because sitting in on a conference call wasn't the only thing he was doing.

It was early on a Tuesday and Tony was just having his morning coffee. The coffee which Peter had brought him, with exactly two sugars and no cream, was perfect. In fact, everything the boy did was perfect once you realized how well he responded to praise. He'd have to find out sometime if he could get the boy hard just by praising him. Now, though, he had his call to deal with. And of course, his boyfriend who was under the desk.

Peter's hot little mouth was clumsy and inexperienced. He didn't yet know what to do with his tongue or how to get Tony's cock into his throat, but fuck was he beautiful at trying. Tony reached down with one hand and pet his curls and stroked his cheek. He felt Peter moan at his touches, desperate for the silent praise.

He didn't miss a word of what was being said about the botanist and her plans to have her students plant berry bushes to replace the dying flowers in the front of the building. In fact he piped up, "Blackberry pie sounds delicious, Margaret." He earned himself a few chuckles and a huff from Peter who clearly didn't like to be ignored.

Since he didn't have any news or opinions about the budget, Tony assumed he wasn't needed. He put the phone on speaker and muted the call so he wouldn't be heard.

"That's my boy, my pretty cock slut," he purred.

Peter whined, slurping as he sucked on his cock. One thing he was good at was making a drooling fucking mess of himself. He'd never seen anything sexier than Peter with red rimmed eyes and spit on his chin. He reached down and pulled Peter down on his cock, sighing as his throat squeezed him. Peter held it for a moment, but then he sputtered and choked and Tony let him go.

"That's a good boy, Peter. Love the way you choke on it, baby. Keep going. Think you can make me cum before my call is over?"

Someone was discussing a new puppy over the conference call. Nothing important as usual. He moaned as Peter sucked him down as far he could. He sat back in his chair, letting Peter do all the work. Sure, if he helped he could make things a lot easier, teach him what he liked, but if he failed well it wouldn't be the worst thing would it? Not when Tony had a plan.

It was a close call. Peter was so enthusiastic that his lack of skill of hardly mattered. Tony's balls were dripping wet with his spit and the sounds Peter made were almost as good as when he getting fucked.

"You love that cock don't you, baby? Keep going, you're running out of time."

He tired his best, but Tony was very good at holding back. He didn't want to cum so he wasn't going to. Even if it would be fantastic to paint Peter's face with his cum while the call wrapped up. No, he was saving it for later when it would taste so much sweeter.

Tony picked the phone back up and signed off the call as everyone finished. Then he lightlt coaxed Peter out from under the desk and into his lap. He used a couple of tissues to clean up the mess on Peter's face.

"But you didn't cum," he pouted.

"Oh dear. Now you'll have to be punished." He winked and he waited for Peter to catch on.

He pouted for a moment, then he realized. "Are you going to spank me, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, you've been very naughty haven't you? Someone ought to teach you a lesson."

"Should I bend over your desk, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh no. You come to see me before class. You have time today, don't you?"

"Yeah," Peter grumbled. "I'll be here before class."

Tony smiled and pecked his lips. "Good boy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns the meaning of 'funishment'.

Peter typically had lunch before Tony's class, but he hoped the man would forgive him if he ate during the lecture today. He was way too excited and he wanted to make sure they had enough time.

'On my way' He texted Tony, hoping he wasn't about to walk in while Pepper was there. In reply, Tony sent him a picture of a wooden paddle laying on his desk.

Peter walked faster.

He burst through the front door of the science building and jogged down the hall to the lecture hall. The office door was closed so Peter knocked. Tony called for him to come in. Heart racing, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Tony was waiting with his glasses on and a hand on his chin. Peter swallowed. How the hell did he look so sexy just sitting there?

"Ready for your lesson?"

Peter nodded, quickly pulling the door shut and locking it. He dropped his bag on the floor and made to walk around the desk when Tony stopped him.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You pick that bag up. Set it on the chair. We're going to try a little discipline today."

Peter bit his lip. Or what? He could say. What if I don't? He wondered. But it would benefit him more to listen wouldn't it? He could be mouthy some other time when he hadn't spent the day hard and aching, anticipating this moment. Discipline. He could follow orders. It just wasn't always fun.

Peter picked up his bag and set it on the chair. "What now, Mr. Stark?"

"Come here. Take my jacket off."

Walking around the desk, the words slipped from his mouth without a thought. "Can't take it off yourself, old man?"

His face stung as Tony's hand cracked against cheek. Peter gasped, staring in shock. Queens, he thought. He had a safeword and anything was on the table unless he said otherwise. He'd never expected Tony to slap him and now all he could think was how good that sting in his cheek felt.

Tony was watching, waiting for his reaction. Peter nodded that he was okay. Tony grabbed his chin.

"Don't you think you're in enough trouble? Should we double your punishment?"

"I've been real bad, Mr. Stark," Peter said, eager for all the 'punishment' his teacher was willing to dish out. "I need you to teach me."

Tony smirked. "You're mouthy and you couldn't do the one job you were given today. I'm going to make sure you learn. Now, what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Taking your jacket off, sir."

"That's right." Tony took his hand away. "Let's not waste time."

Peter reached up and pulled the fabric from Tony's shoulders. It slid down his arms. Thinking ahead, he carefully folded the jacket and placed on the second chair before returning to Tony's side. His eyes fluttered shut as a gentle hand stroked his cheek.

"You can be taught. That's a good boy."

"Please, Mr. Stark." He looked up at the man. He was already so damn hard.

"Begging for my cock already? You little slut."

Peter nodded, pressing his face into Tony's open palm. "Yes, sir."

"We're not there yet, baby. Roll my sleeves up for me."

It felt like some sort of ritual. Slowly and methodically, preparing Tony to spank him. The wooden paddle was on the desk beside him and he could just imagine what it would feel like. The moment held a surreal calm. Peter found himself focusing entirely on his task of rolling up Tony's sleeves. Until it was done and he stopped, waiting for the next order.

"Good boy," Tony said, quiet and gentle, as if he were also enjoying the odd calm. "Take your clothes off."

With the same methodical motions, Peter stripped himself down. He blushed to find himself bare in Tony's office while he was still dressed. He folded his clothes and set them on the chair with his bag.

"Come here and bend over the desk."

Peter bent, pressing up on his toes to lay his chest against the wood. Tony's hand explored his skin following the line of his back and the curve of his ass. His thumb ran down and pressed against his hole.

"I'm gonna spank your ass cherry red and then I'm going to fill up this tight little cock hole. It's going to hurt so good when my hips press against your sore ass, isn't it, baby?"

"Please, sir," he whined. He was eager to get on with it.

"Ask me for it, baby. What have you been waiting all day for?"

"Please spank me, Mr. Stark."

"I'm going to start with my hand before we go for the paddle."

The first swat of Tony's hand was startling, but each strike that came after built toward a solid, pleasant pain. It was easy to fall into the rhythm and let the sting tingle through his limbs.

"How's that feel, baby?"

"So good, Mr. Stark," Peter's breath fogged up the desk. "Please give me more."

His hands rubbed over his warm ass. It wasn't yet tender and the pain didn't go very deep. The threat of the paddle excited him.

The wood scraped against the desk as Tony picked up the paddle. He tapped it lightly against his ass and Peter shivered.

"This what you want?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's going to hurt a lot more than my hand."

"Please."

"And you'll feel it all day. Especially while your sitting in class watching me speak with my cum dripping out of you."

"Oh my god," he moaned.

Tony chuckled. "Ready?"

"God yes, please, Mr. Stark."

The paddle made a satisfying thwack as it struck. He barely felt the first strike, but the second piled on the sting. It was deep and bruising, growing deeper while every strike. At first, Peter struggled not to pull away, but as it went on he started to push back to meet the paddle.

"Look at you," Tony said, pausing to run a hand over Peter's backside. He could feel how hot it was and the small bumbs where a few welts had formed. "You're such a good boy. You love it don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Peter said, out of breath. "Please."

"More? You're already so red, baby." He pressed his fingers into the skin and Peter gasped.

"Please, Mr. Stark. Spank me some more."

"Pain slut," Tony said, sounding amused. "We don't want any serious bruising, but I'll give you three good ones before we stop. You'll have count them out for me. Deal?"

"Yes, sir. Please, sir."

Peter shivered as Tony stroked his ass before taking his hand away. He closed his eyes and waited. He gasped as the paddle struck, low on his ass.

"One, sir."

The next hit the top of his thighs, where he would feel it sitting down.

"Two, sir."

Then the last struck the same spot but harder than all the rest. He whined, covering his mouth so he didn't yell.

"Three, sir."

Tony set the paddle down and walked around the desk. Peter hadn't noticed the tears in his eyes, but Tony wiped away a wet streak on his cheek. He kissed his forehead and brushed aside sweaty hair.

"You did so good, baby. How do you feel?"

"Tingly and good," he smiled.

Tony smiled, too. "Can you finish our little game or do you need to rest?"

Peter shook his head. "Kiss me first?"

Grinning, Tony knelt and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He lingered there a moment, kissing him gently, before stepping back around the desk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a tough time teaching with Peter squirming in his seat.

It was amusing to watch Peter squirm in his seat. His ass must have stung. Tony could see him wince when he sat on the wrong spot. Then there was knowing he had his cum dripping out of his ass. Sitting there among thirty other faces was a boy with a cherry red ass and a dripping hole. It was very distracting. Tony kept thinking about the way Peter whimpered as his hips pressed into his sore ass and how he'd only ever begged for more. He had to pause several times in his lecture to swallow the excess of spit forming in his mouth. It was a fight not to make eye contact and draw anyone's attention to Peter as he squirmed.

He hoped the students in the front row didn't notice his own situation and kept behind the table at the front as much as possible. Despite his best efforts, Peter remained the center of his attention. He was hyper aware of every movement he made and every bite he took of the pita wrap he'd grabbed from the food truck before class. If he weren't so great at multitasking, he'd be screwed.

By the time class ended, he was ready for a second round. Peter must have known this because he shot Tony a wink, slung his bag over his shoulder, and skipped from the room. He took a long deep breath accompanied by thoughts of all the ways he wanted to hurt that boy. If he hadn't promised Pepper they'd actually get some work done today, he would leave her to it and chase him down. Broad daylight be dammed.

He went into his office and texted Peter while he waited for Pepper.

'Cute. That little is gonna cost you.'

'Gonna spank me again, old man?'

Tony groaned. Why did it turn him on when Peter called him that? He straightened the container of pens on his desk and tried not to think about how it got that way.

'Oh I will. And then I'll make you sit on your sore ass while I get off and leave you aching.'

He should do it, too. Teach him what being a brat will get him. Not that he hated Peter's attitude. What fun would it be if Peter couldn't keep up with his own sass? Not to mention his submission tasted so much sweeter after their little back and forth.

After a moment the response came.

'...I'll be good.'

Tony smiled at his phone. 'That's my boy. I have work to do now. Get your homework done.'

Pepper's shoes tapped on the floor as she came in. "So you're really not dating anyone?"

"Pepper, when have you known me to date?" Tony rolled his eyes and set his phone down.

She shrugged. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"Yet you keep asking."

"You keep smiling at your phone like an idiot."

"I saw a video of one of those fainting goats."

She shook her head. "That explains it."

They finished up and Tony went home. He searched evey group of students he passed, seeking out Peter's face. He wasn't the most social, but somehow he was constantly hoping to see him. Safe in his bed, and after swallowing down lukewarm leftovers, he called Peter.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" He smiled to hear his voice. He sounded happy that he'd called.

"Hey, Pete. How's homework?"

"Oh you know... it's homework."

"Did you get it finished?"

Peter sighed. "Please stop hounding me about homework."

Tony smiled to himself. He couldn't help but he teacher. It had been his life for so long. "Sure. Don't get behind again and I'll leave you alone about it."

"Well did you get your work done?"

"Of course I did. I always get the job done."

There was a pause in which he knew Peter was rolling his eyes. "I miss you," he said quietly, not a whisper but an attempt at intimacy over a distance.

"Can you come over this weekend?"

"I think so. But I have to finish my homework first."

"Brat."

"So spank me."

"How's your ass feel by the way?"

"It hurts. I keep pressing my fingers into the bruises and thinking about you." He sounded a little breathless like he was doing it as he spoke.

"Thinking about me fucking your bruised little ass?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Sounds like a great way to get homework done?"

"You're so mean," Peter grumbled.

"Is my cum still in your ass? Bet you could three fingers in there after I fucked you, use my cum for lube."

Peter moaned. Tony could hear him shifting around on the bed.

"You're roommate's not in is he?"

"He has dinner with his parents once a week." Peter gasped and then he whined again.

"Got your fingers inside your ass, baby?"

"Yeah, oh my god," he gasped.

Tony could just picture him in his little dorm, fucking himself with Tony's cum. "Let me see."

"Fuck. One sec."

Tony took a second to shove down his pants and take his cock in hand while Peter called him back over video. He had the phone between his spread legs. Tony could see where his hole was stretched open with three fingers. The boy whimpered, squeezing around his fingers in that way that drove Tony insane.

"That's a good boy. Fuck that hole for me."

He licked his lips as Peter's fingers slipped in and out. He wasn't gentle about it either. He fucked himself as hard as the angle would allow.

"Fuck, Peter. Stroke your cock for me."

Peter wrapped his other hand around his cock. "Are- are you?" He panted. "Can I see you?"

Tony smirked. "See what, dear?"

"Your cock. Please, can I watch you?"

Tony turned his camera around so Peter could see. His little moan was lovely.

"You look so good fucking yourself, baby."

"Wish it was your cock, Mr. Stark."

"Make me cum, baby. You don't get to cum until I do."

Peter whined. "Please I'm so close. Been so hard for you all day."

"I know you have. I watched you squirming in class, cheeks all pink. You looked delicious."

"I need you to fuck me," he whined.

Tony chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that, Pete. Tell me what you want."

He whined, fingers working in and out of his hole as he tried not to work his cock too fast. "Want you to fuck me over your desk. And- and keep me under your desk while you're grading papers with Pepper. And fucking tie me up in your bed and never let me leave."

Damn, the boy had some nice fantasies. "What else does your dirty little mind come up with?"

"I thought about... about you fucking me in front of the class. Just right on top of the lab table up front."

"Want everyone to see what a cock whore you are?"

"Love your cock, Mr. Stark. Love it when you fuck me."

Tony moaned. "I'm close, baby. Keep going."

"I want you to fuck me every morning and make me wear your cum all day. Fuck me until it hurts."

"Oh, I will, baby. Keep fucking that pretty hole. That's so good, Peter." He could see his finger working in and out of his hole, the welts that remained on his thighs, he could hear his needy little whines.

"Fuck, Peter," Tony groaned. He came, making a mess in his hand. Peter whined, begging to cum, too.

"Can I please, Mr. Stark? Let me cum, please."

Tony licked his dry lips, settling into the bed. "Okay, baby. Let's see it."

"Oh my god, yes-" he gasped. "Fuck, Mr. Stark!" He must have bit his lip because the words cut off into a muffled groan.

"That's it, baby. My good boy." Tony smiled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls in love.

The week got away from them. Peter was holding out for the weekend, excited to spend some time with Tony when they could really be alone and he wasn't going to let Tony make excuses about homework either. He'd get it all done Friday night and catch the first bus in the morning. Even if that meant falling asleep on the bus. Despite his plan and the clock ticking rapidly toward Saturday, it was Friday morning when Peter next saw Tony. He nearly had a heart attack.

Peter was preoccupied with trying to convince his brain to shut up about weekend plans and focus on the book he was looking for. The library was quiet, but he was in the back where it was unlikely anyone would surprise him. Unless of course, they were trying to surprise him.

He gasped as hands wrapped around his chest and hot breath ghosted over his skin. If the distinct smell of Tony's cologne hadn't quickly encompassed him, he might have punched him.

"Tony," he sighed, quickly melting into his arms. The man chuckled into his ear and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Found you."

"Someone's going to see," Peter whispered. He didn't push him away, though. He couldn't bare to after going without him. He gasped as a hand slid down his belly and fingers teased at the waistband of his jeans.

"Tony, don't," he hissed.

"Who's going to see? The librarian's in her office. She'll be in there making photocopies for the next hour."

"Uh, cameras?"

"Believe it or not, I thought of that, too."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh did you?"

"Uh huh. Who do you think they called when the system went down last year? I know where all of the cameras are facing and I can tell you we are very invisible."

"Were you planning a library heist?"

"They wouldn't let me take home the unabridged dictionary."

Peter laughed, turning in his arms. It was so good to see his face. He stared at his shiny bright eyes, behind those designer glasses he must have spent a whole paycheck on. He hadn't considered before that the lines beside his eyes were endearing. He missed seeing him like this, outside of the classroom where he could feel his warmth and smell the spice of his cologne.

"I love you," he said, not thinking it through, not considering what it meant, without caring if it changed things.

Tony's smile faded with surprise as the words soaked in. "Peter," he said and paused, maybe to consider his words or the weight of them.

"I love you, too," he said.

Peter's face split into a smile. He felt warm and full. He let Tony push him back against the bookshelf. His gaze was rich and intense as he came in for a kiss. Each press of his lips was deep and lingering. Peter's hands held Tony's face. Tony held on to his hips.

When they stopped, heat hung in the air between them. They stared at each other, bodies pressed flush together.

"Was that... too soon?" Peter asked.

"Not if you meant it."

"I did."

"Me, too." Tony kissed him again, though it didn't last as long.

"We have to..." Peter said.

"I know." Tony nodded. He kissed Peter's forehead and pecked his lips.

Peter smiled. "I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"It's going to be a long day."

"Text me."

"Let's just skip."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, you go right ahead. I want to graduate."

"It's just one day."

"So you can spank me when I get behind again?"

"That's the plan." Tony nodded, but a smile crossed his face.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Stark." Peter gave him a quick kiss, then he slipped out of his arms.

His heart pounded as he left the library. He'd told him that he loved him. Not the first time he'd said it to someone, but the first time he felt it in his bones. The smile didn't leave his face until he was walking into class realizing he'd forgotten to check out the book he needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love makes Tony poetic.

There was something about being in love and sharing it that made everything taste sweeter. He spent Friday night cleaning up the house and Saturday morning trying to make himself look less old in the mirror. His heart fluttered as he drove down the street and skipped when he saw Peter walking up the road. He pulled the car over and leaned across to push the door open for him. They shared matching smiles.

"Good morning," Tony said.

"Morning," Peter answered and they stared at each other for a while. Tony could have sworn that they air was cleaner and the birds chirped louder than usual.

Peter leaned over the seat to kiss him. Tony couldn't help taking hold of his face and pulling him in closer, indulging in the taste of him, the feeling of tongues sliding together and lips pressed close.

He ended up holding Peter's hand as he drove them home. And again once they were both out of the car.

"You have breakfast?"

Peter nodded, entering the house one step in front of him. "Cereal."

"Ah, I see you too eat like a king."

Peter laughed. Then Tony had him pressed against the door as it closed. He pressed kisses to his neck. The sound of his moaning had his cock swelling, the need to have Peter whimpering beneath him rising. He pulled down the collar of his shirt. He latched his mouth onto his collar bone and sucked until Peter whimpered his name and the skin was red and irritated.

"Shit, Peter. I'm sorry, I should have asked first." He kicked himself for being a dumb ass. He'd been so good at asking permission up until now. As slip-ups go, it could have been worse, but that didn't excuse him.

"It's okay. I want you to mark me."

Tony wouldn't consider himself to be the primal type, but having permission to mark Peter up lit a fire in him. The walk to the bedroom was a disaster involving tripping over their own feet and running into walls and they were both laughing between kisses by the time they made it there. Then Peter fell back against the bed and they forgot what was so funny. Smiling giving way as Peter's gasped and Tony's mouth bruised his neck, low under the collar of his shirt.

Tony went down and Peter pulled up his shirt, encouraging hickies on his belly, his ribs. Moaning his name when he switched gears to suck on his nipples. He was panting, face red, when Tony looked up at him. Peter was art that he wanted to celebrate.

Peter caught his gaze as it lingered for too long. "What are you thinking?"

Tony smiled. "What do you know about Shibari?”

There was excitement in his eyes as Tony coaxed him to kneel in the center of the bed. He made a show of taking out the red rope and carefully uncoiling it. He held his eye, watching him sit still and attentive. He couldn't but be amused by how silent and obedient he could be when he wanted something.

Tony knelt behind him on the bed. "Give me your hands," he said.

Peter but his arms behind his back. Tony positioned them, palms together. "How much can you straighten your arms like that?"

Keeping his palms together, Peter straightened his arms behind him. He wasn't flexible enough to hold them entirely straight, but it was very close.

"Can you stay there comfortably?"

"Not for very long," he admitted, already loosening the position.

"The roped will help support you, but you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Peter nodded at the order. Tony kissed his neck. He took the bight in one hand and started the tie. He admired the way Peter's breathing hitched as the rope slid over his skin.

"Excited?"

Peter nodded. The rope slid over his shoulder and down his back. Tony began to tie a diamond pattern down his chest, looping the rope around itself and pulling it snug. He let his mouth follow the rope where he could reach, soaking up Peter's soft sighs and quiet moans. He finished the chest tie and held the rope in one hand to kiss Peter's neck until his bitten red lips became too tempting.

Framed by red rope, his cock stood hard between his legs. Tony didn't touch, unwilling to trade the tranquility of the moment for heat.

He settled, again, behind Peter. "How are your legs?"

"Honestly, starting to go numb now."

Keeping the rope safe in one hand, he pressed the other to Peter's chest to keep him balanced with needing to bend. "Untuck your legs, get comfortable."

Peter hissed as blood flow resumed. He settled with his legs out in front of him. "Okay. Better," he said.

"Let me know if you need to move again."

He coiled the rope around his arms, keeping it just snug enough that it never dug in or pulled his arms in too far. When he was done, Peter's arms were bound behind his back and his chest was decorated in a diamond pattern, leaving his upper body restrained.

"How does that feel?"

"Good," Peter said. His voice was quiet as a sigh. "Really good."

"You look beautiful." He pressed a kiss to his lips and admired the blush that spread down into his chest. His eyes had that dreamy sheen to them. "Do you want to cum, Peter?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Tony put one hand on his thigh. The other wrapped around his cock. "With some practice, I can tie you up in all sorts of shapes," he mused. He felt Peter's cock jump in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." He kissed Peter's neck and he tipped his head back, gasping.

"Mm, Tony," he moaned. "I'm gonna... gonna cum."

Tony nipped his throat, wishing he could leave a mark there. "Do it, baby."

Red rope tightened against his chest as his back arched. His eyes fell shut and his mouth open and pink. Tony admired the artistry of what he'd made. Then he kissed Peter's blushing cheeks as he caught his breath.

"I want to see," Peter said.

"Yeah? Want a memento for later?" Tony winked. He slid off the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He snapped a picture and sat down to show it to Peter.

"Wow," he said.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, wow," he laughed. "Ready to get untied?"

Peter nodded. "If you would be so kind."

Tony moved around behind him again and found the end of the rope. "Might just keep you tied up forever."

"I wouldn't mind."


End file.
